The Kidnapping Of Emily and Alita!
by Alita 'n' Emily
Summary: For Emily and Alita, their life sucks. Boring school, stupid people... But it's now the last lesson of the day. Go to the Naruto World? Be glad to! But why? Expect humor, OOCness, swearing, Mary-Sues and how does romance fit in this exactly? HidaOC ItaOC
1. 01 WTF! Itachi Uchiha?

**The Kidnapping of Emily and Alita! Wooo!**

**WTF, ITACHI UCHIHA?**

"Shoot! I'm late... Oh well, most of the forms behind me anyway." Alita sighed, looking at the crowd of the stupid boys following. She fancied one of them, but she didn't have the confidence to ask him out, so she never would do. Still, getting back to the story, Alita was late for fifth period, History with the most crazy but nice teacher, Miss. Anderson.

She couldn't find her friend Emily, who was either behind the mob of boys or had ditched her. So she walked up the steps and walked into the room next to her form room. "Holy crap."

The teacher wasn't Miss. Anderson. It wasn't even Mr. Ga-, I mean, Jay.

It was a very familiar looking, reasonably tall but not too tall man. Wearing a freaky looking Chinese looking hat with white paper looking things on.

"Go sit down in your seating plan."

"Yes..." Alita ran to her place, still looking at the teacher. Where did she recognise the cloak... Where where? She brought out her manga drawing pad and flicked through the characters she'd draw with cloaks on.

"Ayano... Nope... That's a runescap- Wait, why have i still got a runescape picture in here? Wierd... Ayame... No... that's just hair... Kaida in the later part of my fan fiction... Oh!" Alita leant back on her chair, her head leaning against the wall. "Akatsuki..."

"Is that your mango Alita?" Luke asked from across the table.

"Mang-A, Luke, manga."

"Mango." He replied, making Alita facepalm slightly.

"Whatever. Yeah, it is. Look at the cloak." She turned around her notepad.

"When did you draw that?"

"Last week."

Sophie had come into the conversation. "But how did you draw that a week ago when we've only just seen him?"

"You will never believe this. He. Is. A. Anime. Character. Itachi Uchiha... I think..."

"What?!"

"Quiet 8A."

Emily had arrived while I was talking to Sophie and Luke, but she sat on the other side of the classroom than me, next to the class sket, Michelle.

She was still talking, totally ignoring who I believe to either be Itachi or a really amazing cosplayer, which aren't very common in England i must say, when suddenly, quicker than anyone could blink, he was looming over her.

"Didn't I just say quiet?"

You could tell he hated this. Maybe Pein had forced him to come? Maybe someone was going to be kidnapped, and then she could write an amazing fan fiction about it.

"Casper!" Cain whispered from the table next to them.

"What?" Alita snapped quietly, hating the fact he'd used her second least favourite nickname. She had earned it from the fact that she hated sun and barely went outside.

"JCB digg-eeerr."

"Oh fuck off Cain."

"Ooooo, Jesus calm down!"

"Shut it or I'll 'holy kick' your arse into the next week."

**(No offense meant by these insults, you'd understand if you'd met our (Me and Emily's) excuse for a form. These are real insults, to real me, from real Cain. Because he's a knob head and that's all there is to it.)**

"Oooooo, JCB digg-eeeerrr."

Suddenly, the teacher was looming over them and everyone in the form were staring at them. "Do you really want to stay 10 minutes after the bell on a Friday?"

Cain shook his head.

"Not particularly." Alita said, shrugging her shoulders. Itachi or not, she was evil to supply teachers. Though, if it was Itachi, that was awesome. She was a ex-Itachi fan girl. She had been (Get ready for this, this is a honest to god list) a Sasuke fan girl before he turned into a psycho wanting to gain power by staying with a snakey paedo, Gaara because she was bored and his sand was awesome, Naruto for a day because he had managed to learn Rasengan, then Itachi, because he was just awesome, Deidara, because who doesn't like blowing stuff up, and at the moment, from what she had read in fan fictions (Since she hadn't even finished the first series of Naruto) Hidan. The immortal Jashinist. Sounded cool.

A hint of an annoyed expression ran through Itachi's coal black eyes (It would be wierd if he had Sharingan on at a normal, none ninja school.) before he walked to the front of the class.

"Miss. Anderson..." He hissed through gritted teeth. "Is on a trip with some 6th formers, in Berlin. But she has left me some work, to leave you to do. If you don't do it, you'll get a detention."

_'Woah... Itachi seems pissed off...' _Alita thought, nodding to herself.

"Sir! What shall we call you?!" Jade shouted across the classroom.

"Sir works."

Alita bit her lip to stop herself from giggling. He was either a pretty good Itachi, if a bit OOC, and he refused to tell his name. She put her hand up, a smirk on her face. This would get a detention, but it was so worth it.

He sighed, and picked up the sheet saying the seating plan. "Alita."

"Are you Mr. Uchiha?"

"...Yes."

Alita died.

No, not really, but if she had, the form would of had a party. "Okay." she said, picking up her blue tatty history book from the pile in the centre of the table.

She had wrecked it so badly.

She had gratiffied it, spilt medicine on it (From when she had a chest infection, she was forced to go to school, rain, shine, a little amount of snow, lightning, etc.), ripped the edges of the paper and folded some of the paper inside.

A worksheet was on the desk.

"Why did the population explode in England between 1750 and 1900..." she read aloud, earning a harsh glare from Itachi. "Hmmmmm! I WONDER!!!" she spoke louder, gaining some giggles. "MAYBE IT WAS BECAUSE THERE WAS BETTER MEDICINE AND STUFF!" She was nearly shouting. She had a unbelievable spurt of confidence, strangely, since the teacher was a S-Class criminal ninja that could annihilate the school without a second thought.

"After school."

"Emily! Are you taking the bus! Because if you're not, wait for me!"

Emily nodded, raising a eyebrow slightly.

**--**

**Aup everyone.**

**Yesh, I have stuck myself, in my story. Because hell it's wishful thinking. So don't say 'OOO, you've put your name in the story! That flagranting or something like that!'**

**Emily went to bed too early, so I'll get her to write her chapter tomorrow... That why the only thing she does is nod. I'm not her, so i can't imitate her personality.**

**This does contain a few real facts. PM me if you think you can guess some (At least three, and get at least three right. Maximum you can guess is 5. So you can only get 2 wrong.)**

**I'll send you a picture of the characters (Us, before and after kidnapping. (We turn anime when we go to their world, but it's the real us before. You can even watch a frigging video of us on youtube. HAHAH, advertising me. (TYPE IN Alita and Emma's Intro, you'll find it. And this note will be gone in about 3 hours so WARNING! I can't let Emily see me advertising our video from about a month or longer ago.))**


	2. 02 Aisuuu

**The Kidnapping of Emily and Alita! Wooo!**

**Aisu~**

"After school."

"Emily! Are you taking the bus! Because if you're not, wait for me!"

Emily nodded, raising a eyebrow slightly.

Itachi sighed in frustration. "Just get on class. Now."

Everyone started working, Alita smirking evilly, and Emily being a nice little girl and doing the work as always.

'_Emily probably doesn't have a clue who this guy is, even though I've sent her tonnes and tonnes of pictures from when i was a fangirl.'_

_'Don't i recognise this guy?' _Emily pondered, tapping her pen on the table before dropping it. She stole a glance at '' before casting a worried look at Alita, before carrying on.

---

**END OF LESSSSSON!**

"Alita, stay behind." Itachi said in a bored tone, hints of annoyance seeping through. He'd obviously had the worst hour of his life with the excuse of a form named '8A'. We were one of the worst forms in the school, maybe the worst! We'd even managed to make teachers cry. Once one locked us in the room and wouldn't let us out. It was funny for the first five minutes and then it just got stupid after that. Anyway....

"Whatever. Emily, wait for me."

Emily nodded, humming a song by the VOCALoids, World is Mine. She was packing her bag painfully slowly.

Itachi was standing at the front of the classroom, when Alita was hit by a total random, slightly fangirl moment.

"YOU'RE ITACHI! YOU'RE FROM A MANGA! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Emily and Itachi were looking at Alita with slightly freaked out expressions.

"EMILY! Don't you recognise him the pictures I've sent you?" Alita yelled, waving her arms and jumping, doing the paffendorf. "When I was a fangirl?"

"Oh my god. That's so freaky." Emily said, raising a eyebrow.

"..." Alita sighed dejectedly. "I can't believe you're acting so sane... CHEEEEESE!"

Emily laughed. "I LIKE CHEEEEESE! IT COMES FROM COWS YAY!"

"YAY! Mw- Me- Mwe- Mwooooo!" Alita attempted to say 'Moo' but for some reason unknown, she couldn't. "Hey look! It's ten past threeeeeeeee! Bye Itachi-kun!"#

Alita and Emily started to roll their way out of the classroom. "Uuuuiiiiiii... Aisuuuuu~"

"O.o" Itachi was more freaked out by them than he was of Tobi, the walking orange lollypop.

"ARGH! SHIT! OWW! HELP! EEP!" Alita screamed, as she'd started to roll down the stairs.

"Alita?"

"I'm fine... I feel like my heads going to break. And my brain's malfunctioning..."

"..." Emily sighed.

"If these are the two, the Akatsuki are doomed."

* * *

**_Alita: Emily helped me with this! And seriously, i can't say moo. I end up saying mwo._**

**Emily: This is creepy.**

**Alita: Hell it is... And I'm dying... I need to think of something to get us... hmm...**

_**Charlie: HOW COME I DON'T GET TO JOIN IN!**_

**Alita: Number 1, your not in school anymore. Number 2, you don't know Emily and will never meet her. Number 3, i thought you hated Naruto... ne ne...**

_**Charlie: I want to do something... Or I'll feel left out...**_

**Alita: Stop acting like a three year old.**

**_Charlie: Says you. 'Aisuuuu~'_**

**Alita: Shut up. Now, Naruto doesn't belong to me, but Alita is me, and Emily is Emily. So yeah. Review and Favourite! And sorry this chapters so short.**


	3. 03 RUN!

**The Kidnapping of Emily and Alita! Wooo!**

**Run!**

"I'm fine... I feel like my heads going to break. And my brain's malfunctioning..."

"..." Emily sighed.

"If these are the two, the Akatsuki are doomed."

"Did you say... Akatsuki!" Alita ran up the stairs, out of the pool of blood from her head from rolling down the stairs, waving an accusing fore finger at a slightly annoyed Itachi.

"Why...?" Itachi asked, raising a eyebrow slightly.

"YOU REALLY REALLY DID! YOU CAN'T DENY IT ITACHI UCHIHA-SAN."

Itachi's aura changed from a slightly annoyed one (Okay, a really pissed off one) to a really really bad evil must kill mood.

"Run. Now. Quick. GO!" Alita said, grabbing Emily's hand and running down the stairs.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Emily screamed, slightly catching Itachi off guard as they ran outside, into the courtyard, towards the empty bus bay.

The huge three green school fields was deserted of people, kids or teachers, and the buses had left beyond ages ago.

"I think I said the wrong thing." Alita said, running out of the gates, Emily still in tow.

"What makes you think that?" Emily asked, brown hair blowing in the breeze.

"I swear, you are really stupid. Didn't you notice that he slitted his eyes and start to shift around? Itachi doesn't show emotion unless he's really pissed off." Alita said, sighing irritably.

"How did you expect me to know that Alita?"

Alita turned around with her cause-you-should face on.

"Still!" Emily said defensively.

"I give up Emily. Now, keep running!" Alita said, seeing a shadow flitting across the school field. "Why couldn't you live closer to school. Seriously."

Emily didn't answer, but kept on running. They were both running out of breath rapidly, and Itachi could go five times faster without even _slightly_ breaking a sweat. Alita had a worried expression on her face.

"He's going to catch up any second." Alita said, knowing she and Emily wouldn't make it too her house. "Unless Hannah or Anna, even Megan and Amelia drive past. Now."

"IT'S HANNAH'S DAD!" Emily shouted, pointing at the approaching Mercedes.

"Wait, what did you say? HOLY CRAP IN A HAT! IT- THATS... JUST... WIERD... IRONIC... AND STUFF! HANNAH'S DAD! STEVE! STEVIE! OVER HE- Oh..."

Steve raced past, a strong breeze catching Alita and Emily's clothes and hair, as if they weren't even there, invisible, not existant.

And Itachi was behind them.

Right behind them.

Alita felt shivers go down her spine.

"Hello again, girls."

* * *

**Alita: Hai guys.**

**Emily: Okay, hi.**

**Charlie: Hi.**

**ALITA: AHH SHIT I JUST DELETED THE CONVERSATION... CHARLIE! **

**Charlie: We had that huge conversation, and you deleted it? And I came back online to listen to your moaning?**

**Alita: Emily... don't kill me?**

**We mentioned something about Emily not saying much...**

**And me and Charlie had an arguement about her being sucky...**

**Charlie: Oi.**

**Alita: Gomene, AND I WON!**

**Charlie: Yeah. .**

**Alita: Still... Sorry Emily... Not that you said much apart from the occasional 'k' and 'yh'**

**Charlie: Do the Disclaimer...**

**Alita: DISCLAIMER! ALITA BELONGS TO ALITA! (DUH) EMILY BELONGS TO EMILY (...DUH...) HANNAH'S, MEGAN'S, AMELIA'S AND ANNA'S NAMES BELONG TO THEM. STEVE BELONGS TO HIMSELF TOO, AND HE WOULDN'T JUST IGNORE US, SO HIS NAME BELONGS TO HIM AND THAT'S IT. NARUTO AND ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

**And this chapters short... AGAIN! GAH! I'm going to split her and my chapters up, and somehow that will make it longer.**


	4. 04 PEPPER SPRAY!

**The Kidnapping of Emily and Alita! Wooo!**

**PEPPER SPRAY!**

"Alita and Emily were frozen in place for a fraction of a second when suddenly Alita reached into her pocket and sprayed pepper spray in Itachi's face.

'Sssssss'

"Is he dead yet?"

"No."

'Ssssssssssss'

"Now?"

'Sssssssssssss'

"No."

"Ssssss-"

"Oh, shit, I'm out of pepper spray. GO HOME AND PACK EMILY! I'LL TEXT YOU WHEN I'M READY!" Alita said, starting to run towards her house, not too far away.

Itachi was on the floor, holding his eyes.

'Poor Itachi, and he was already going blind.' Alita sniggered evilly, turning her head towards Itachi's unmoving form and back, just in time to avoid a bus shelter.

**Five minutes later.... Alita's P.O.V.**

I reached my house, panting for breath. I swear I'm half-asthmatic. I unlocked the door, the key ring jingling. I love the key ring, but it is slightly annoying. Just like me!

I slung my coat at the bottom of the stairs as always, dumping my school bag and PE kit on top of it.

I ran up the stairs, into my purple room, falling over right in front of the wardrobe. My floor wasn't exactly tidy, so they was lots to trip over.

Let's see, I have manga, drawings, books, magazines, cello tape, pencils, strawberry frube packets (empty, of course.), two dressing gowns, three bags, five empty cans of deodorant (One with the bottom bitten off... umm... I was bored?) and a couple of spider diagrams of stories for my fanfics.

I changed quickly, a black top with one strap, which was purple plaid. Across the top were many straps with purple plaid and decorative studs. I also put on a purple plaid skirt, with a studded belt. I put plain leggings underneath, since I hate revealing my legs, arms, etc etc. I don't understand what's so great about showing every part of your skin apart from the... well. Whatever, not my point. I hate sun. I hate tan. I love rain. (Most of the time.) I love love love being pale. I don't know why people want to be orange frankly.

I walked downstairs, slipping on tall leather boots with a one-inch chunky heel and silver buckles criss-crossing down the sides. I walked into the dusty living room, picking up the hairbrush on the fireplace, dragging it through my straight waist length hair, grabbing a black silk ribbon and tying up my hair up in a low ponytail.

I grabbed a black leather bag of the sofa, blowing a little dust off it. I walked back up the stairs, into my room, and then lining the insides with pepper spray bottles, because it worked pretty well against the mighty Itachi Uchiha.

_ITACHI UCHIHA: PWNED! ONLY... 10 MORE MEMBERS TO GO?_

_**Well... Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, Konan.**_

_That's eight? How's that right? There's nine members, then when Sasori dies Tobi comes in, that should be ten..._

_**Are we missing one?**_

_Duh... _

"Zetsu." I said aloud.

_Oh!_

_**Oops, we forgot about flytrap.**_

_You guys won't forget if he were eating you._

"Shut up inners. Where's the others? Rai and everyone?"

_Rai's a goody goody two shoes. But I guess her name means 'Truth' so it makes sense. Anyway, they're all scared, so it's just us evil ones._

_I'm not evil! I'm bipolar!_

_**Guys, shut up. Alita's getting pissed.**_

"Thank you Kaida." I said. Yes, I made an inner named after my OC. Shoot me.

No, don't.

I like living.

Anyway...

I also grabbed... my DSi, a screwdriver, DSi batteries, my ipod (full of tons and tons of Japanese music. Some English, which were mainly rock, Pretty Boy Floyd, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, and Bullet for My Valentine etc. I also had two Swedish. Caramelldansen and Ievan Polka.), my Naruto manga (1-13, no spoilers for them!), and Akatsuki profiles I'd printed off so when I'm writing fan fiction I don't make them overly out of character. (Hyperactive Itachi? Sane Hidan? Money hating Kakuzu? No. Just no.).

Unfortunately the profiles included how they died, so I hid these where no Akatsuki member would find them. Especially Tobi. Stupid lollypop.

_I wonder if that mask tastes of lollypop..._

_**Isn't there a fan-comic of Itachi licking Tobi's mask and being like 'IT DOES TASTE LIKE LOLLY POP!' **_Kaida commented boredly from her corner of my mind.

_Yeah. That's probably where Ayame thought of it from. _Inner Sora thought/said. **(I'll just say said.) **

_Caught. _Inner Ayame said.

_**Guys...**_

"Right... Do I have any money... No... No... No... No... Good. Kakuzu won't rob me if I have nothing to rob.

I turned to my laptop, hitting the enter button to bring it out of stand by mode. I quickly found a list of hand signs (with images) and a list of jutsus and the hand signs required. (Ah, the great internet.) I hid that in the secret pocket of the bag with the profiles. My secret pocket was the space between the lining of the bag and the leather. To get in it was a next to invisible rip.

I walked downstairs, picking up my phone.

'Rdy when u r Emily.'

Send.

"Where's my ipod charger? OH SHIT I NEED TO TAKE MY LAPTOP! WHAT ABOUT FOOD? AND DRINK! OH DAMN!"

**Don't... Kill... Me...**

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**It's been weeks and weeks since the last chapter.**

**We didn't expect so many favourites and story alerts! It's insane! We thought that people would take one look, think 'WTF' and leave! Especially after the second chapter.**

**You people are crazy.**

**Well… This is my side of the packing arc.**

**Emily is in bed, you'll get her side of this scene very soon to make up for the long long wait.**

**This chapter isn't funny, but I'm not funny when I'm on my own.**

**Alita + Emily = INSANITY!**

**Alita = Sane**

**Emily = ...Insane. Muffin obsessed... etc.**

**This chapter was wrote by yours truly, Alita!**

**Hey anyone actually in the real 8A!**

**You guys aren't gonna understand this real soon. Because all you guys think anime is some kinda freaking disease. (I have about 5 people in my army! Wooo!)**

**Alita x**


	5. 05 Soppy Letters and Knocking Down Doors

**The Kidnapping of Emily and Alita! Wooo!**

**Soppy Letters and Knocking Down Doors.**

Emily reached her house, panting for breath as well. (Neither were exactly athletes...) She unlocked the door; her mum was at a meeting. She ran up the stairs, tossing her bags and coat off, making them fall in a heap at the bottom. She ran into her room and grabbed her zebra bag off the floor, before quickly packing her chocolate supply (especially malteasers), a few books, including the one she was reading at the time, her DSi, laptop, and she raided the fridge and pantry of the food and drinks she liked, before walking back into the living room.

Emily sat down on the comfortable sofa, pulling a pen out of her pocket, along with a piece of paper. She began to write.

'Mum, it is possible that I will be taken away by a fictional group of criminals today. Now, don't panic or commit suicide like that, don't call the police, I really love you, and that will never ever change. Goodbye xxxxxxxx. Emily.'

Tears ran down Emily's face. "I'll miss you mum." she muttered under her breath. She sat completely still for a few minutes. "I should get changed now." she said in a sad tone, leaving the note on the table.

She walked up the stairs, wiping the remaining tears out of her eyes and off her cheeks, before opening her wardrobe and getting changed. She changed into ocean blue denim jeans, and a reddish purple strappy top with a frilled bottom. Over the top of that, she wore a loose white blouse, leaving it unbuttoned so you could see the top underneath. She walked back downstairs, slipping on lilac trainers with a white toecap and sole when she reached the bottom.

After a minute, Itachi knocked on the door.

Itachi frowned at the unopening door. He waited another minute, and then smashed it down in one hit. He walked left into the living room where Emily was sitting.

"Well finally!" Emily complained

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Opening the door hurries things up." he muttered.

"Tch."

Itachi hinted towards the door. "Where does Alita live?" he said in his stoic voice.

Emily started walking towards the door, "Follow me then."

Itachi followed, watching the back of Emily's head.

They reached Alita's house after a few minutes.

"EMILYYYYYYYYYYYY! YOU TOOK AGEES!"

**...**

**Short. I know. But to make up for it, these are the comments we made when writing! **

**A = Me, Alita.**

**E = Emily.**

**A: **OK... You're being kidnapped by a non-fictional criminal group, into another world you might never return from, with your best friend. Now, think.

**A: **In real life, go downstairs, go up to your mum and ask "Mum, if I were being kidnapped by a criminal organisation from another world I'd never return from with Alita, what would you do?"

--- **(After she really does this)**

**E: **Right, she said her reaction would be very upset and she would call the police and the person who writes Naruto to stop so the Akatsuki and the Naruto world disappear...

**A: **O.o

**Story: **'Mum, it is possible that I will be taken away by a fictional group of criminals today. Now, don't panic or commit suicide like that, don't call the police, I really love you, and that will never ever change. Goodbye xxxxxxxx. Emily.'

**E: **Ewwwwwwww sopppppppppppppyyyyyyy!

**Story**: "That's really soppy..." Emily commented, putting the paper down on the table. "...I should get changed."

**E: **In real life I would be pouring my eyes out at that...

**A: **Oh. I'll change that then.

**E: **It's cooler than anything that i actually do wear... Lol...-.-'

**A: ***restraint laughter*

**E: **I'd lure him upstairs and shove him in the shower.

**A: **O.o

**E: **Then flush the loo.

**A: **You can't do that.

He's stronger than you.

**Story:** Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Opening the door hurries things up." he muttered.

**E: **"Whateverrrrrrrrrrr"

**A: **...Emily, that's not what you would say...

Malteasers or not.

**E: **Some random guy just burst through my door trying to kidnap me...

**A: **(He's not that random.)

**Story:** Emily started walking towards the door, "Follow me then."

**E: **...Wouldn't that take a long time?

**A: **(Not in the world of fan fiction.)

**THANK YOU GUYS!**

**Jade95945: Thank you. I'm so glad I'm forgiven! And I must make a mental note to bring the pepper spray back at some point.**

**Shinku no tamashi: O.o' No… I didn't eat them… They went with the… jutsus and hand signs sheet…**

**XSweetXSourxSoulX: FEAR THE PEPPEH SPREH!**

**Review! Zetsu gets hungrier with every visitor that doesn't review!**

**(In simpler terms, he'll eat you.)**


	6. 06 Yellow Brick Roads, Narnia and Fisheh

**The Kidnapping of Emily and Alita! Wooo!**

**Yellow Brick Roads, Narnia and Fishehs.**

Recap:

_They reached Alita's house after a few minutes._

_"EMILYYYYYYYYYYYY! YOU TOOK AGEES!"_

A 'WTH' look was printed onto Emily and Itachi's faces. Little did they know, Alita had had sugar.

(BAD IDEA)

"LET'S FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD TO NARNIA!" Alita exclaimed. "Come on weasel!"

"YAAY!" Emily finally joined in the madness. (Blame malteasers.)

Alita and Emily linked arms and skipped into the magically summoned sunset with a beach and everything.

"The portal's this way…" Itachi said, pointing a finger in perfectly the opposite direction.

"Ooooohhh…"

They all walked (reasonably sanely) towards the trail into the forest that Itachi had pointed.

**(A short walk later…)**

A few minutes later, they were in front of a black circle floating portal, grey swirling inside it. Around the edges, purple lightning flashed. Alita, being the sensible person she was, poked it with her finger. They went through as if nothing was there but air.

Alita turned to Itachi. "Did my fingers just go to your world?"

He nodded.

"COOL! I hope no one is that side of the portal, ready to chop my fingers off.

"Kisame is guarding it."

"Sushi man! EVEN THOUGH I HATE SUSHI, YAY!" Alita exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm going through now! Cya on the other side if Kisame hasn't killed me with Sameheda!"

**Kisame's P.O.V (Probably OOC)**

I was just sitting against a tree, checking the bandages around Sameheda, when a random finger poked through the portal. I then sat there for a bit, expecting someone to fall in, see him, and run away again.

However, I couldn't have been further from the truth.

A girl tumbles in, gets up, shakes her head and shouts. "FISHEH MAN!" Pause. "Itachhiiii… Emilyyyy… Come through the portal now… Preferably not on top of me…"

It became apparent that this was one of the girls that Itachi had been ordered to collect.

I watched her out of my shark eyes, noticing a long stick poking the first girl's head.

An 'I'm pissed off because I just got jabbed with a stick through a portal' look appeared on her face. She spun round, giving the stick a hard yank.

Another girl fell through (Itachi would not be poking someone in the head with a stick.), on top of the first girl, who started to cuss in a way that even Hidan would be stunned.

"Liimonarduh!" Emily exclaimed. (Obviously, this was the Emily that had the first girl, whom I still don't know the name of, had been complaining about waiting for. I was just sitting there, waiting for Itachi.)

"Ouch! You're crushing me and my bag, so get the fuck off Emily!" She shouted, pushing Emily to the side with a thump. "Where's Itachi?" she asked, standing up, looking at the portal.

"I dooon't knooooow!" Emily said creepily, staring in the first girl's face. She was about to punch Emily in the gut when Itachi came out.

**Normal P.O.V**

'_Damn, why don't we get hats on steroids? Wait… Isn't that from a fan fiction when someone fell into their telly and was kidnapped by Itachi and Kisame and proceeded to make their life hell? Hmm…' _**(Kidnap Me? Have Fun With That! That is such an amazing fan fiction.) **

Alita was brought out of her thoughts by Emily.

"EEEEE!" Emily squealed.

"Damn malteasers," Alita muttered under her breath.

"No Alita, it's JARM!" **(Jam… She was being really weird when I was writing… Mainly because I told her to overdose on sugar that morning…) **Emily, running round like some freaky looney. **(Which she is…) **

"Emily, we'll never get to the Akatsuki base if you use up all your chakra being weird." Alita sighed as Emily ran into a tree, knocking herself out cold. 'JARM JAAAR' was the last thing she said. "I can't carry her because I'm not a ninja." Alita instantly said. "And I think she would rather be carried by a human, unless you want her screaming in your face/ear/whatever's next to her mouth."

Itachi kind of… threw her over his shoulder. Alita winced. _'Damn… I'm the only one who can hurt Emily you weasel bastard. But… If I can see Hidan… maybe somehow become a Jashinist… Then… I'm ever so sorry for this Emily. You're going to miss your mum… I have no one to miss apart from the nice people in the form… Anna, Hannah, Hannah (There's two Hannah's.), Chloe, Sophie, Sarah, Paige, and the list goes on. _

_Other than that, no one will know I'm gone.' _Alita mentally sighed.

"Hey, 'Tachi." Pause. "Tachi." A glance. "TAAACCCHHIIII." A glare. "WEASEL!"

"What?" A bored sounding Uchiha asked, shifting Emily on his shoulder.

"Do I have chakra?" Alita said. "I know your Sharingan can see chakra. Also, a S-class shinobi would probably be able to sense it."

"Yes, you have chakra."

"…Woah… I'm going to try and climb up a random tree with no hands!"

"You haven't even had basic training how…" He finished prematurely as Alita ran into a tree, not quite knocking her self out.

"Note to self, focus chakra _first._" she muttered, remembering to do a ram hand sign (because Alita can remember the tiger and ram hand signs… but only them.)

A small crater appearing round Alita's feet.

Kisame sniggered at the rather idiotic display she was pulling.

Itachi sighed.

Emily woke up.

Alita punched Kisame. Square in the face.

Kisame flew backwards.

Itachi sighed again.

Emily passed out.

**I think this the longest chapter so far, apart from the first one.**

**The pairings have been decided.**

**(You don't know how hard it was to tell Emily who was the most sane, unless she wanted a puppet with no feelings, a fish, a cannibal, a girl, a guy with a god complex, a 'good' boy, a money loving freak, a pyromaniac or steal my homicidal maniac who I obsess over. (JASHIN FTW BITCHES!) …It took me a week to drill it into her brain.)**

**Anyway, I don't own Anna, Hannah, Hannah, Chloe, Sophie, Sarah and Paige, the Akatsuki or Emily or Naruto.**

**Oh, and Sarah, look I mentioned you, just like you asked :D.**

**Bye guys! **

**Alita**

**(The next chapter will be posted on the 6****th**** June, and it will be a special! Because it's my birthday!)**


	7. 07 The Akatsuki Hideout

**The Kidnapping of Emily and Alita! Wooo!**

**The Akatsuki Hideout**

So, Emily and Alita were walking across the magical bridge of candy, from the Banana King's temple, to Narni- Oh, sorry, wrong story? Yeah. They were actually leaving the forest, just as the sun was setting and Emily was waking up. Kisame's face was an odd shade of purple, from the epic punch Alita had delivered.

_TWO DOWN! _Alita was innerly celebrating with party poppers and stuff. Only a smirk betrayed her real emotions.

Kisame was glaring at Alita evilly. She had put chakra into her fist and released it at impact, so it hurt like hell. '_Thank you, first few episodes of Shippuden… And Sakura.' _Alita was lucky that Pein had told them not to kill either of the girls.

After a couple of minutes, Itachi noticed that Emily was stirring slightly, so her set her on the ground next to a tree.

Alita smirked. _'I see a pairing coming along~ Ah, this is just like a fan fiction…' _she thought, watching Emily wake up. Itachi had started to walk again, just as it started to rain.

"This is Amegakure, isn't it?" Alita sighed.

Itachi nodded.

"Damn rain."

When Emily woke up, Alita instantly brightened, neither Itachi nor Kisame were particularly brilliant conversation makers. Emily instantly started to talk about her dream, where, randomly enough, the VOCALoids had come to their school and started an open mic and everyone thought they were really weird.

Alita smiled. "I can't talk about my dreams here, in front of them." She said, just loud enough for Itachi and Kisame to hear. (Not on purpose, of course.)

**A few minutes later…**

Alita, Emily, Itachi and Kisame were standing outside the Akatsuki hideout, looking at the huge boulder with a huge chakra seal type thing on. Itachi unsealed it, and everyone walked in. Apart from Emily, who ran in, screamed cake, poked the nearest person, Tobi, and ran back out and in again to hide behind Alita who sweat-dropped.

Tobi turned to Alita and Emily. Alita wore a worried expression, since she knew who he really was, and Emily looked somewhat crazed and mentally retarded until Tobi yelled. 'IT'S THE NEW GIRLS! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"Shut up Tobi, un." Deidara walked in through a well-hidden metal door, followed by Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu and Zetsu. "So these are the new girls?"

Alita quickly diverted her eyes, as she slowly slid behind Emily, her face red, before starting to whisper in Emily's ear. "He's even hotter in the flesh… Will. Not. Glomp. Hidan. Glomping. Is. Not. Good. Will. Conceal. Fangirlness!" Alita was not sure how she had kept her voice quiet enough for anyone to hear.

Itachi turned to Emily and Alita, after talking with Zetsu. "We'll need to inform Leader-same of your arrival." He said, walking towards the metal door that everyone else had come from.

Alita and Emile followed, and all the real members followed them, talking about random stuff like bounties, bijuu, the girls, the huge purple mark on Kisame's face, etc etc/

Emily and Alita started talking quietly. "I didn't think it would be like this. From the fan fictions I have read, Tobi normal starts glomping people, Hidan tries to kill someone and Deidara tries to blow up Tobi... I hope the weirdness starts soon…"

Emily smiled. "Yeah." She laughed.

"I want a scythe."

Emily groaned.

**Right. Sorry for the super long wait… We had lots to do… No, really, we did. (If one person say's that is a cover-up, I will kick their sorry asses in the next millennium.)**

**And yes, Emily had been fed sugar, that is why she ran up to Tobi screaming cake.**

**Okay… I admit it.**

**In this story, I don't think you'll squeeze a long chapter out of us.**

**Oh well, you'll live.**

**REVIEW, FAVOURITE, AND STORY ALERT IF YOU LOVE THE RANDOMNESS! (And Mary-sues, and pairings, and short chapters, etc etc.)**

**(The next chapter will be in a while, Emily needs to watch the Naruto episodes with the Akatsuki in, she's just finished the first series…)**

**Alita, out. xx**


	8. 08 Tobi Is A Good Boy? Right?

**The Kidnapping of Emily and Alita! Wooo!**

**Tobi Is A Good Boy! Right?**

As we walked up the stairs, Tobi fell over, Kisame was tripped over and Emily was poked repeatedly.

When we finally reached Pein's office, Itachi sighed, knowing what was coming next.

We walked into the dimly lit office, and the first thing we noticed was the swivel chair facing away from us, and a dark rainbow like aura coming from the other side. Then, in the darkness, Alita could just make out the shape of Konan, her amber eyes standing out.

The swivel chair spun round, and the purple-ringed eyes were bright. A white paper cat was on his knee, and he was stroking it.

"We've been expecting you…"

Emily and Alita's jaws just dropped.

"What… The… Fuck?" Alita quietly managed to utter. "How did he say that with a straight face?"

For a few minutes, it was silent.

These silent moments were the last, in a long long time.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi screamed.

"ARRRGGHHHH!" Emily screamed as she went from standing upright to lying on the floor.

"Umm… Emily… What are you doing on the floor?" Alita asked, nudging Emily with her foot.

"Oi." Emily said, glaring at the foot.

"I'm sure Tobi screaming isn't that scary, I mean really."

"Tobi is… A good boy, right?"

**CRASH!**

"Umm… Wow… Emily? Are you alright? More importantly, are you still fucking alive?" Alita asked, eyes wide.

There was an Emily shaped hole in the floor, where Emily _had _been lying. If you looked through it, you could see a dazed Emily lying on the ground floor.

"That… Looks… Really painful…" Alita commented, as the other more curious members gathered round the hole. (In other words, Tobi, Deidara, Kisame and Hidan.) Kisame was standing opposite Alita, looking a little amazed, Deidara was on Alita's left, looking at Emily, then Tobi and repeated this action until he was getting dizzy, Tobi was between Deidara and Kisame, looking… Well, he wears a mask, you can't tell. Hidan was between Kisame and Alita.

Alita was finding it hard not to glomp Hidan, since he was so conveniently standing next to her.

Pein sighed irritably. No one even spared him a glance. He then coughed, and everyone turned to him. "What is your name, little girl?"

"I'm Alita, and I'm not little, because I'm taller than Deidara. And…" Alita paused looking at how young everyone looked. "Younger than him."

"HEY, U-"

"Haha, she's fucking right, man-whore!" (No prize for guessing who that was… .)

Pein coughed again, shutting up, though Alita muttered something along the lines of 'You ill or something,' under her breath.

"You will tell your friend of what I'm going to tell you when she regains consciousness." Alita nodded, tilting her head to the side slightly. (A sure sign that she was going to not pay attention… However, they don't know that, now do they?)

"You will address me as Leader, you will cause… eh… minimum damage to the hideout… you will be trained by all the members of the Akatsuki one by one, once you have been trained, you will each accompany a difference group and you don't kill any other members."

Alita nodded blankly, her eyes glazed over. "What about rooms…" She said, half trying to make it look like she was paying attention.

"Konan will show you to your room." Pein said. "You are all dismissed."

Everyone started to walk out the door, apart from Alita, who went back to the hole. "EMILY!" She yelled. No response. "EMILY!" Still nothing.

Itachi was out the room. Alita grinned evilly. "WEASEL FANNNGIRL~"

Emily woke up quickly. "Shut up!" She whined.

Alita smirked, turning away from the hole. "Works like a treat."

**~After Emily gets up and every other member has gone to do whatever they do and stuff~**

Konan was walking down one of the many corridors in the hideout, Emily and Alita following silently.

Suddenly Konan stopped. So did Emily. Alita wasn't paying attention, so she walked into Emily who fell to the floor.

Suddenly, Alita was paying attention again. "Emily? What are you doing on the floor?"

Emily got up and started yelling at the top of her lungs, "OMMIGOD! U TOTALLY JUST BANGED INTO ME! GOD!" surprising both Alita and Konan.

Not really. I lied.

She just got up, sighing irritably and glared at Alita slightly.

Konan coughed. "This is your room. Decorate it how you please." She said, walking off.

Alita nodded, opening the oak door. (Or was it cedar? XD Emily, you're so gonna facepalm at this.)

The room was nothing but white, but the floor was made up of creaking dark brown floorboards. Two single beds were at each side of the room, pressed against the walls. A massive window was opposite the door. It was as if everything was mirrored. Two wardrobes, two bedside tables, two cupboards.

Then in the middle of the floor, some sheets to cover furniture, a change of clothes (A black T-shirt and loose trousers. Guess they're just for painting in.), paint brushes, rollers and a black marker pen.

Also, crimson red paint; pitch black paint, sky blue, and pure white paint.

Alita picked up the marker and began drawing a line perfectly in the middle of the room. "The right side is my side… And the left is yours." She grinned. "LET'S GO!"

**AND WE'RE OFF HIATUS!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but we're back with our total weirdness! **

**AND WE ARE HAPPY.**

**(Or at least, I know I am…)**

**I've been meaning to type this up for ageesssss but… You know… Stuff… Happens…**

**ANYWAY.**

**We'll try to update really soon!**

**(HYPER)**

**THE REAL WEIRDNESS STARTS NEXT TIME…**

**I hope.**

**REVIEW PLEASSEEEE! Kthxbai.**

**Cyaaaa! **

**Alita out ;D**

**(Nearly one thousand words? Really? THIS IS LIKE OUR SECOND BEST… I think.)**


	9. 09 Laundry Hell and Note of Apology

A note of apology from Alita… yeah.

Half of you probably saw an email come in that a new chapter has been posted and had faces like :D

Yeah.

This isn't… Exactly a new chapter… I think.

How longs it been since the last chapter anyway?

We didn't do an Emily's birthday special; we didn't do a Christmas special, New Year, etc etc.

So, as an apology, I'm going to type at all our latest… ish attempts of writing the chapter.

Prepare for not funny, pretty boring paragraphs and kinda random things like paint sleeping on Emily's face.

._.

Gah.

**Take One (The longest but most serious chapter.)**

Tobi swung the door wide open; narrowly missing a red and black paint splattered Emily. Inside Alita and Emily's room was now… surprisingly colourful. The right side was black, decorated with crimson swirls and splatters. The other was sky blue, white painted vines and rose decorating it. The door out of the room was grey, and the door to the en-suite, which was on Alita's side, was black.

But the walls and doors were the neatest part. Thank Jashin/God/Kami-sama that the furniture was covered with white sheets. Or at least, they used to be white. Now paint caked it, and still drying paint filled the creases like rivers. Alita and Emily were both covered in paint as well, Emily coated in red and black, Alita in blue and white. (Someone had a paint fight 8D)

Little did they know of the imminent danger…

Tobi was doing the laundry that week.

In a much darker tone than his normal tone, his visible eye changing to seemly match Alita's red and black wall, he started to curse in a way that could nearly rival Hidan. (Nearly.)

But _he_ didn't know of the imminent danger…

That occurs when waking Alita up before 9am.

Especially if she has chakra.

He was about to leave to find out if he could get rid of the girls without destroying what they wanted, when all of a sudden, he felt a evil presence behind him.

He turned around slowly to see a massive demon-like creature with blazing yellow eyes and huge purple wings spreading from its back. Its hands were clawed, and it had massive hoofs for feet. Curved horns protruded from its black waist hair, tied up in a purple ponytail. Its mouth opened to laugh, huge fangs becoming visible. After a few seconds it stopped laughing, and spoke in a way that would make any normal grown man wet his pants. Of course, Madara/Tobi is not under normal so he just shivered. "Kukuku, ever heard of knocking, Tobi? Or should I sa-"

"TOBI IS SORRY!" He screamed, flailing his arms into the air and running though the door, which slammed behind him.

The demon disappeared, and Alita woke up. "Guuuuh," she moaned, rolling out of a puddle of blackish blue paint. "Emily." She said, opening her eyes a crack. "Hey Emily!" Alita sighed. "Guh, forget it." She stood up slowly, paint flaking off of her and walked into the en-suite, careful not to get any more paint on herself or the door. A change of clothes for her were in the cupboard, which she's put there the night before.

She stepped into the shower and let all the paint just run off of her, before washing and conditioning her hair.

About an hour later, both Emily and Alita were tidied up, all the sheets had been put in the basement for Tobi to sort out later, and they were just putting the finishing touches in their room. A desk on either side for laptops, window seats, rugs, shelves for books and manga, a safe which was nailed into the wall and was made of 5 inch steel metal, or in Alita's words 'Hidan, Deidara, Tobi *coughMadaracough* and Leader *coughPeinorNagatocough* proof.' The carpet was plain gray though, thanks to Hidan, because they had to keep changing the carpet in there…

OH WAIT- BECAUSE OF HIS SACRIFICES AND THE BLOOD OF THE PEOPLE AND THE DYING AND THE KILLING.

**(Anti-KakuHida Anti-KakuHida Anti-KakuHida Anti-KakuHida Anti-KakuHida)**

MOVING ON DAMMIT.

Lunchtime came quickly. Tobi was keeping away from Alita and Emily, neither knowing why, but it seemed to make Deidara stalk them. Hidan and Kakuzu had been sent on a mission just before Alita and Emily woke up, to Alita's disappointment.

~'~'~

._. I am not amused by that chapter. (But pretend it happened anyway before the next chapter.) And I have… kinda… lost my notebook where I started to write the Christmas special…

So here's a preview of some chapter in the far future~

**Training Session**

The walls were padded, but the floor was stone. Their cloaks were discarded to one side, and most of the existing members of the Akatsuki were watching from the balcony above.

Emily made the first strike, aiming for the centre of Alita's head, but she dodged easily and moved to the side, as Emily twisted her weight to try and slam her fist into Alita's side. Which she also dodged by simply stepping backwards, before trying to elbow Emily's head, but getting punched in the stomach.

Another punch followed quickly, and all the air was knocked out of Alita, who took a quick gasp of air before trying to punch Emily square in the face but failing, but following it up with a kick straight to the stomach, Emily was now the winded one. Somehow she was still standing up though, and dodged another punch from Alita.

At the moment, their tutor was Itachi, and they were learning the basics of Taijutsu, something at which neither of them had been any good at. After four weeks of intense training, they were going through their so called 'Final Exam' as Alita dubbed it, even though they had about nine more final exams to go.

Alita threw another two punches, but got sent flying to the floor as Emily's foot found its mark at her stomach. Emily stayed on the defensive side though, as Alita pushed herself back up to a standing position, growling in annoyance.

She took a step toward Emily, who then threw a punch at Alita, which she caught and twisted it slightly, making Emily fall to one knee in pain, where Alita kicked her over to the floor.

Alita cast a glance at Itachi, who mouthed 'It's not over yet.' Just as Emily flipped back to a standing position...

* * *

Wooooo dramatic fightingness.

Yay.

Okay.

Review guys. :D


	10. 10 Cutting People Off and Chakra Tests!

**The Kidnapping of Emily and Alita!**

**Baking Muffins, Cutting People Off and Chakra Tests!**

"**Oh, we'll do it at lunchtime." "We'll do it over msn." "Nah, let's do it tomorrow lunch." And look, all that putting off, eventully, does give a… reasonably okay chapter. We're sorry that we take so… unbelievable long too update… But you know… Stuff… Happens?**

**We also have exams coming up… So the next chapters going to take some time coming too.**

**-_-;**

_Recap: Lunchtime came quickly. Tobi was keeping away from Alita and Emily, neither knowing why, but it seemed to make Deidara stalk them. Hidan and Kakuzu had been sent on a mission just before Alita and Emily woke up, to Alita's disappointment. So they decided to bake muffins._

"I hope these muffins turn out nice…" Alita said, after shoving Deidara into the next room because he was attempting to steal the ingredients... And because he was getting slightly creepy. "This is my first time making them properly."

Emily was about to say something to reply when Konan walked in. "You two are too see Leader. Now." She said in a demanding tone.

"But… We're baking muffins." Emily whined.

"I don't care."

"Your mum does." Alita retorted childishly.

"…What?"

"LOLLLLLLLLL." *insert awesome face.*

Itachi peeked round the door, curious to see what the yelling was about. "I'll look after them till you're back if you want." He said, making Alita question her sanity about what she was seeing, but shrugged it off.

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Alita and Emily ran from the kitchen, Alita grabbing a magnet just in case of emergencies.

T-K-O-E-A-A

"I've been exp-"

"No! We don't care. Get on!" Alita cut in.

Pein sighed with a mildly annoyed tone. "Okay. Now, you'll have a couple of tests before training yo-"

"After the testing, will there be cake?" Emily asked.

"No… Anyway. As I was sayin-"

"Saying nothing we care about." Alita finished, cutting him off yet again.

"…You will be finding out what chakra types you are, along with any unique skills you ha-"

"Great, we're going now." And they walked out, leaving Pein twitching.

"Like you say, they are quite anno-" Pein started, turning to the masked figure who'd been standing in the corner.

"Tobi is interrupting your sentence!" Tobi yelled, before leaping out the door.

T-K-O-E-A-A

"Ahhhh~" Alita sighed contentedly. "The muffins smell so niceee! Let's eat a couple now and I'll put the rest in the safe for later.

"Okay. That sounds like a good plan." Emily paused. "Wait, why are we putting them in a safe?"

"...Oh yeah, geez, I just wanted everyone else to eat them." Alita deadpanned. "Sorry for trying to save us them."

T-K-O-E-A-A

"Oh, you did come." Konan said, looking up from the file she was reading. "I thought you were eating muffins."

"Yeah, well we were." Alita said, brushing crumbs from her clothes.

"MUFFINS!" Emily yelled, making everyone jump slightly.

Konan sighed and started to get paper out her pocket when she paused. "Maaaaadaaaa- Tooobiiiiii!" she yelled.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Alita said, rubbing her ears. "What's up any-"

Emily was about to ask the same thing when she saw the same thing.

On the paper, were crudely drawn pictures. What made is worse is that they were of characters like Dora the Explorer, My Little Pony, Barney the Dinosaur and other childish things.

"Oh." Alita commented. "That's."

"Umm…" Emily picked up a dropped piece of paper, and stared at the deformed Barney. "Well… this is… unique." She started to stare at it when it just ripped in half, straight through deformed Barney's head.

"Why did-? Oohhhh. I remember what this is… it's that chakra paper… stuff… yeah.' Alita thought, picking up a My Little Pony picture, and poking it. And poof! It burnt up into a curled black mess. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Alita threw it away from her. "IT JUST- WHAT THE FUCK. WASN'T EXPECTING IT TO DO THAT. Even though I kinda was. Still."

"So you two have air and fire chakra." Konan stated. "This me- Umm? Something wrong?"

Alita and Emily were as pale as sheets. "W- W- We're l- li- like Sa- Sa- Sa- a- and N- Na- Na- Na- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

"We're doomed, Emily."

"DOOOOOM."

"Yes. Doooooom."

…

"I'm gonna go get my sheet." Alita said, walking off, leaving Emily running round in circles screaming 'DOOOOOM!'

T-K-O-E-A-A

"I have… returned… With a sheet of paper…"

"…"

"…" Alita walked towards Emily. "Wind jutsus. Go." She passed the sheet. "Don't let any Akatsuki see." Alita whispered. "Especially Zetsu."

And then Alita took five steps and faced the other way. "Prepare for fail guys." Alita took a breath. "Katon: Komakai Kaki!" She did the hand seals, quite slowly because she couldn't remember them well, and blew.

A small trail of smoke appeared.

And that's it.

"Lol. Fail." Emily commented, turning away.

"H- HEY! I- Y- YOU'RE NOT GONNA DO WELL EITHER! S- SHUT UP!" Alita yelled. She grabbed the sheets. "Try Fuuton: Sensougouheki and we'll see if your better than me." She said, sitting down and practicing the hand seals.

"Okay." Emily looked over the hand seals. "Fuuton: Sensougouheki!" A piece of grass went into the air.

"Wow."

"..."

Konan walked off. "'I'm not meant to be helping you with this, but I'd advise learning how to control your chakra before you go off learning jutsus, even if they are D-Rank." She said, before dispersing into sheets of paper.

"Trees."

"TREES!"

"Let's go."

**Review?**

**Ahh, it's so nice to have posted a new chapter.**

**WE FEEL REVITALISED.**

**So, now… Could people suggest ideas for us please?**

**We'll give you one of our muffins.**

**They're chocolate.**

**:D**


	11. NoTe

**The Kidnapp-**

**Oh hell what am I even on about.**

**It's been a long. Bloody. Time. And I really am sorry.**

**We have the next chapter drawn (yes, drawn)... But to be honest, looking back, it's really not that funny, and my muse for this story, and all my others, is gone.**

**So... er...**

_What was the point of this again..._

**...**

**So. Yeah. I mean... if you don't mind me posting a totally unfunny chapter, no matter how funny it was to make it, though that was the retarded kinda funny, then, pht, just say but... I'm not really willing to type up this... thing if no one wants to hear it.**

**Also, I really don't know where I was going with this... I mean... I used to have post-it notes along my wall with all the details, but they're all gone...**

***head slams against desk***

_This is stupid._

**To be honest, I'm not really in the Naruto fandom anymore. If anything, I'm in the Team Fortress 2 and Homestuck fandoms.**

_loldontjudgemeh_

**But if you really want to see it, I'll try and bring myself back.**

**From Alita x**


End file.
